A heavy duty tire provided in the tread portion with a plurality of blocks divided by a circumferentially extending main groove and axially extending axial grooves, has been proposed (for example, in the following patent document 1). such tire is effectively improved in wet performance by the main groove and the axial grooves.
However, such tire has a problem with the tread portion in which uneven wear is liable to occur. Particularly, such tire has a problem such that uneven wear is liable to occur at both edges of a shoulder main groove.